This invention relates generally to liquids. More specifically it relates to a device that separates oils from liquids.
It is well known that when preparing cooked meat, such as roasts, chicken, meat balls, etc., it is desirable to obtain gravies or sauces from the meat. Oil or fat mixes into the gravy or sauce when cooking the meat. It then becomes difficult to remove the fat by hand, before using the liquid. This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.